Kakashi Has Found Something Else to Read
by Temari 88
Summary: With Jiraya’s death, also the 'Icha Icha' series has come to a sudden end… what will become of Kakashi, now?... Thankfully, he’s found some other series with which pass his free time!


_Hello! :D_

_Recently I discovered a very good yaoi manga (there's also an anime, which is more shonen-ai) with a perverted writer as one of the main characters, so I asked myself "What if Kakashi read one of those yaoi novels??" and here I am! XD_

_If you ever want to try something new, Junjou Romantica is a fabulous manga/anime: absolutely funny, with hot males scrweing each other; the anime is VERY well drawn and well dubbed (in Japanise w/ subs in English)... I recommend it to everyone! LOL_

_Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or Junjou (but the part in italic inside the flashback came from my own dear brain :P)_

_Read&Review! XD_

_Ja ne,  
Temari 88_

**

* * *

**

**Kakashi has found something else to read  
_by Temari 88_**

Ninja were particular type of people, that much is known worldwide. If you said 'ninja' it was implicit that you meant someone who had been trained in ninjutsu (of course); someone who was, generically, very skilled in fighting – be it one-on-one or not, close/long distance/middle range battle – who could use a fairly large variety of techniques, who could control one or more elements, fight with the aid of weapons… in a few words, 'ninja' was a generic word to include a number of different characters – and with it, a number of different hobbies and whatnot.

There was the '_normal_ ninja' population, which included the most of shinobi and kunoichi; those with a normal attitude, normal tastes for what normal people liked, normal hobbies… in short, they didn't differ from the non-ninja part of the villagers safe for the fact that they had gone to the Academy.

Then, there was the '_abnormal_ ninja' part. This group was formed by a – thankfully – small number of shinobi (because they're mostly men) who, for a reason or another, were considered 'crazy'.

In Konoha, if you asked to name a couple of names of someone pertaining to this second category, you always got answers with the same first three names: Gai, Naruto and Kakashi. No one would disagree with that.

If anyone was asked to describe Gai, only one word would suffice: weird. Plain weird. Those eyebrows were huge… no, maybe huge did not give them justice; they were… _monstrously, scarily, scarring huge_! Add in that horrifyingly green jumpsuit, the prehistoric hair cut, the ridiculous Good Guy Pose™ (sometimes equipped with Beautiful Sunset & Waves Crashing™) and what you get cannot be described as nothing but _**weird**_.

Naruto simply didn't understand that orange, as much as he might think otherwise, is _not_ the proper color for a ninja to wear if he/she wants to succeed in their hiding; plus he was often shouting and yelling and causing problems, in some way… what's more, no matter how you put it and no matter how much you might care about him, having a demon caged inside you _isn't_ a normal thing!

Then there was Kakashi. Kakashi's abnormal-ness rested in mainly two things: that frigging mask – who everyone at one point tried, hoped to witness him taking off – and that fact that he was the BIGGEST pervert of the whole world (newly promoted since Jiraya's death)… alright, maybe 'biggest' was a tad exaggerated: surely there are guys (and some girls probably *coughchough_yaoifangirls_coughcough*) worse than him.

Even so, Konoha loved them for what they were: they were part of the village and the population had gotten used of their antics, so – almost - no one would trade them for someone else. Lately, though, the equilibrium had been disrupted… Jiraya's death had left Naruto and Kakashi very shocked and disheartened for obvious reasons: they both cherished the Sannin as a teacher and as a person.

It had taken some time but in the end Naruto had been able to get over it and continue with his life, always keeping his godfather's memory in his heart and mind, vowing to bring peace in the ninja world in Jiraya's place.

For Kakashi getting over his sensei's death was a harder task to accomplish, albeit for partly different motives: Jiraya was Kakashi's role model when it came to the royal art of being a pervert… and as the Sannin's biggest fan it was a shock not easily subdued - the idea of not having _Icha Icha_ books to read anymore had left the copy ninja moping about longer than Naruto…

Until, one day…

**[Flashback]**

Kakashi had been walking through the busy streets of Konoha, failing to notice some worried stares following his path whenever he passed by a villager who recognized him – basically everyone – and simply continuing on his way without lifting his eye from the street. People were quite unnerved by his behaviour because, although they knew the reason, they didn't understand why Kakashi was still feeling so down… they had all thought that since Naruto was out and about again, than things were okay.

The ninja had been uselessly making his way into every bookstore he saw, hoping to find a new _Icha Icha_ volume and, obviously, not succeeding. He was very sad: to give up on that collection was like putting an end to a great part of his life – he had started reading Jiraya's work _so_ young…! Everything he'd learned had been thanks to those books… it was depressing, thinking it was all over.

After an hour more of walking, Kakashi finally arrived to his favourite bookstore (the one were he had, all those years ago, subscribed to have a copy of all the new volumes reserved for himself), wishing for the impossible. He walked in and made his way to the 'newly released' section; scanning the shelves, he couldn't find anything interesting (no _Icha Icha_, of course) and was about to leave, when a book caught his eye with its colourful cover…

Kakashi crunched low and picked the small volume in hand. The cover had a colored drawing of two boys – one with messy brown hair and big, round green eyes; the other with short grey hair and violet eyes – in each others arms surrounded by red flowers. The man's eye shifted lightly to the right where the title and the writer's name were printed in pink on an empty space: _Junjou Romantica Series_, _Akikawa Yayoi_.

Boy's love novels weren't really Kakashi's type of stories to read, but he decided to give it a try so he opened at a random page and scanned the sentences before him: _"… inside the cramped space of the Ferris Weel car, all the sounds and the words being said reverberated much more than usual… Misaki could almost feel the edges of Akihiko's voice penetrating his ears ever so slowly; it was such a contrast to the older male's thrusts that were driving the teen crazy with thousands of different emotions…"_

Kakashi snapped the volume closed, looked once more at the cover and then with a determined pace, walked over the counter of the bookstore and bought the book without a second thought, declaring to the clerk that he wanted a copy of all the other volumes of that series to be put aside for him.

**[End Flashback]**

After that afternoon, the balance inside Konoha was established once again and everyone realised that as long as Kakashi had his dirty books to read, all was well. Or as well as things in Konoha could be.


End file.
